Second Degree Heart break
by Summer's Journey903
Summary: He can fix her heart break, but can she accept his heart. Dasey Oh and Casey and Derek aren't Step brother and sister.


Okay, after My Leavin Story I decided to Write another Dasey Oneshot

**Okay, after My Leavin Story I decided to Write another Dasey Oneshot. If you read the summary you should know that Casey and Derek aren't step siblings, but the best of friends. So here we go!!**

* * *

Casey laid face down on the couch in her house letting tears fall down her face. Today Max broke up with her…again. They have been going on and off for the past couple of weeks. All of her friends told her to stop going back but she couldn't help herself. A few minutes of crying and the doorbell rang. She got up and walked towards the door revealing Emily, one of her friends.

"Hi." Casey said walking back to the couch. Emily sighed and walked towards the couch closing the door behind her.

"Hey case. How are you holding up?" Emily asked even though she already knew the answer. Casey Shrugged, obviously not caring.

"I don't know." She said cross legged on the couch clutching a pillow.

"Okay, how about we go shopping? We haven't done that in a while." Emily asked getting perky. Casey barley smiled but shooked her head no.

"Come on Case! This will take your mind off of him. Kendra is outside with Amy and Sally waiting for you. They want you to come." Emily said trying to persuade her to coming out for a night on the town. Casey thought about and still said no.

"Next Time, Em. I Promise." Casey said to her friend. Emily nodded getting up heading towards the door. Before she stepped out she looked at Casey.

"Hey case," Casey looked over at her. "Try not to fall for those eyes again. Get well." Emily said walking out leaving casey there. One hour passed by and another person was at the door. She got up and walked over to it again. This time it was her best friend Derek.

"Hey Derek." She said greeting him. He walked in, with his hands behind his back, and closed the door with his foot.

"Hey Casey. How you doing?" He asked following her in the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess. I just can't get him out of my head." She said looking for something sweet to eat. He rolled his eyes and then smirked towards her as she looked at him.

"And that is why I'm here!" he said. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Doctor Venturi at your service, ma'am." He said saluting to her. She chuckled.

"Okay you sit on the couch and the doctor, me, will provide you with the best treatment to a second degree heart break." He said pushing her to the couch. She sat there as he got everything ready for her.

"Okay," He said coming out of the kitchen with his hands full.

"First we got your snack. I got your favorite, Popcorn with the movie theatre butter." He handed her a bowl full of it. She smiled and stared eating it.

"Then we got drinks. A twelve pack of Pepsi for me." He said pulling out the pack and put it on the table. "And a six pack of diet Pepsi for you." He said pulling out the six pack and placed it besides her. She looked at both of the packs. He looked at her questiongly.

"Uh, Derek. Why do you get a twelve pack and I got a six pack." She said looking up at him.

"Casey, Casey, Casey-"Hey don't triple Casey me!" she said interrupting him. He smiled and just continued.

"I'm a growing boy, CAM-era. I need my soda." He said crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes and smiled that he used his old nickname for her.

"Whatever DVD. Carry on." She said. He laughed. **(A/N I'll explain the nicknames at the end)**

"Okay then we got your Feature Presentation." He said getting the movies from his jacket.

"Now you're speaking my Language." She said smiling.

"I got your favorite movie, Across the Universe. My Favorite, Talladega Nights, And Our other favorite movie, Finding Nemo!" he said getting the movie and handing them to her. She laughed as she remembered the time they watched that together.

"Now for desert. I got you a gallon of Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." He said giving it to her. She looked back at him.

"I'm not going to eat this by myself am I?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm glad you asked." He said pulling out two spoons. She smiled. He put Across the Universe movie in first. He turned out the lights and sat next to Casey on the couch eating popcorn and watching the movie.

* * *

A few movies, a couple of soda cans, an empty popcorn bowl, and half of the ice cream later, and it was 11.

"Well that was fun." Derek said getting up to help clean up. She got up and helped as well. they put everything away and started doing the dishes. She was washing and he was drying,

"Derek?" she asked handing him a plate. he grabbed it and looked at her.

"yea Case?"

"Why did you do this?" he looked hurt, thinking she didn't like it. Knowing his look casey quickly covered it. "Not that I don't like it! I'm just curious."

He looked her in her eyes and saw the curiousity so he knew she was telling the truth.

_Might as well tell her now. _He thought.

"Well I saw you run out of school with tears on your face. So I asked Sam, who was near by, what happened and he said Max broke up with you again. I was so pissed of" he said clenching his fist but continued. "Later I went home and tried to call you but you didn't answer, so I went to the mall with Sam and Ralph. Well When we were at the food court Emily came to me and told me about your condition and I got everything and raced down here." He said turning to her.

He saw how she was thinking about what he said. He probably should've made it shorter.

"Long story short case, I knew you were hurting and it killed me to see you cry so I decided to cheer you up." He said grabbing her hand so she'll look at him. She saw something different than the usual friendliness in his eyes.

"Casey, When I saw your heart broken I felt like mt own heart was torn. I hate to see you like that." He said with a sincere look in his eyes. She could see what it was in his eyes. Love.

"Casey. I love you." He said looking at her to see any sort of emotion. She just stared at him wide eyed and speechless. Derek thought of this as a sign of rejection. He dropped her hand and dried his hand with a small towel.

"I just thought I should let you know. Well I got to run. I told dad I'd be home by 12." He walked in the living room and grabbed his leather jacket as he walked out. She stood there dazed and confused. She summed up everything that happened here and knew she felt the same way. She ran to the door and saw him getting in his car.

"Derek!" she yelled as thunder roared. He turned and saw Casey standing there. Rain started pouring, but she didn't care that she had shorts on, or any shoes. She ran to him and embraced him. He was confused and was about to say something, that was until her lips crashed on to his. She snaked her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer.

A few seconds later she pulled away, and said four words that made his night.

"I love you too."

He smiled at her and hugged her,

"Great you had me scared for a second!" he said laughin as he pushed a piece of her wet hair out of her face.

"Now get inside before you get a cold." He ordered her. They laughed as she turned and did so. He got in his car and three wayed Sam and Ralph.

"Hello?' they both said.

"Hey guys I did it! I told Casey I loved her and she loved me too!" Derek said happy. Sam started laughing as Ralph was silent.

"Yes! Told You Ralph! I won the bet now you know what you have to do!" Sam said laughing.

"Aww! Come on you cannot make me burn my bunny sweater! My grandma gave it to me!" Ralph said whining.

"No way. Its either the sweater or the socks." Sam said. The phone went quiet.

"I'll go say goodbye to the bunny sweater." He said as he hunged up. Sam laughed.

"Hey good job D." Sam said but it was quiet.

"Derek? You there?" he asked through the phone. Derek was still there but was in dazed thinking the same thing over and over again.

_She loves me!_

**

* * *

**

And that is it!! I hope you guys liked it. I decided to make Ralph say something stupid. Anyways about the nicknames.

**DVD: Well Derek's initials (in my story) are DDV(Derek Daniel Venturi) and if you put V before the second D you get an electronic Device. And I though that was funny.**

**CAM-era: Well Casey Initials (In my story) is CAM (Casey Ashley McDonald) and if you put 'era' at the end you get Camera. Another electronic device.**

**Well I thought of this and thought it was cute. But I'll understand if you don't like it. Well….REVIEW please!**


End file.
